An organic light-emitting device is a device including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed therebetween. Electrons and holes are injected from the pair of electrodes to generate excitons of a luminescent organic compound in the organic compound layer, and light is emitted when the excitons return to the ground state.
PTL 1 and PTL 2 describe compounds A-1 and A-2 shown below, respectively, as an example of a naphthothiophene compound constituting a light-emitting layer.

These compounds have, as a substituent, naphthothiophene shown below.
